Sanctum
by oncoming-neatly-folded-swan
Summary: (Part 1 of 2) The Doctor, McKenzie and Jack land on an abandoned space station. They get a surprising glimpse into their future and an even more surprising visit from the past. But it seems as though someone is manipulating things from behind the scenes. (Episode 7 in the series)
1. Chapter 1

"Well, we've definitely landed somewhere." The Doctor said, staring at the door.

"Where's it taken us?" asked Jack folding his arms as he joined The Doctor by the doors.

"The gamma delta quadrant. A facility named _Sanctum_ , that orbits the gas giant _Oberon_." He replied matter-of-factly. The Doctor went to reach for the door but then froze, he shook his head, "Whoa... Deja vu."

Jack tilted his head, "Surely you must get that all the time?" He laughed.

"Not like this..." The Doctor said as a little concern prickled at the back of his neck. He slowly backed away from the door and turned to fiddle with the console.

Jack leant on the railings and watched him as he nervously made his way around the TARDIS, "So if there's an out there... _out there_ , what are we waiting for?" He pointed to the door, eager for another adventure.

"McKenzie - she's changing at the moment... I don't know why she insists on changing right before we step out." The Doctor laughed to himself, McKenzie had a habit of changing her clothes frequently since they picked up her things from her family home. It was almost like she was so glad to have her own things back that she had to wear them all at once.

"Although." He paused, "She did say that this time she was trying to make a point about–"

"Couples stuff?" asked Jack, squishing up his face as he intentionally interrupted him.

"Yeah... Let's go with that." The Doctor laughed, awkwardly running his hand through his hair. He felt a bit of red creep its way into his cheeks. He was glad that he could say things like that... but still wasn't sure of what was appropriate to say out loud. But they were somewhat official and he liked that. It was indeed a small step, but after everything that had happened on Florran, the last thing he wanted to do was pressure McKenzie.

He hadn't felt this way about someone in a long time, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to get in the way as it always did... whether it was time and space or more simple things. However the way they had been brought together, who she had become through fault or some sort of insane plan, she could stay with him for as long as she wanted and he hoped that was forever.

The Doctor smiled.

"Ready to go?" McKenzie asked as she appeared behind him.

He turned and looked over her choice of clothes, she was wearing a blue jumper and black leather jacket with a short skirt that rested _well_ above the knee and her boots.

"TARDIS blue, I approve." The Doctor smiled charmingly.

McKenzie grinned back as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"So, just so I know. What kind of point are you trying to make in that skirt?" Jack asked, his eyes moving up her legs.

The Doctor looked down at her legs and inhaled sharply before mumbling something incoherent.

McKenzie raised her eyebrow at him, "That point." She said to Jack, "He's not used to travelling with an empath, so I'm gonna slap him every time his thoughts get too... distracting."

Jack looked between her and The Doctor, "You're not really going to do that are you?" he looked sceptical.

"No..." she laughed, "I'm just teasing, you really are a leg man aren't you?" She rolled her eyes and playfully punched The Doctor in the side.

They laughed as The Doctor shook himself back to reality.

"Right then time to go!" He said quickly, trying to change of subject, but in his haste he walked directly into the closed TARDIS doors. He sighed and rubbed his nose, looking over at McKenzie who was biting her lip to stop laughing, "You say nothing." He grumbled, pointing at her as he opened the doors and left.

Jack laughed and gestured at McKenzie to leave before him, catching another glance at her legs.

"But I'm sure _I_ can say whatever I want." he said proudly, grinning at the two Time Lords.

"Jack!" McKenzie gasped. She turned quickly, her eyes wide and her face bright red.

"What?" he laughed, "It's a nice skirt!"

The TARDIS had landed in a long empty corridor, it was made up of white panels and was lined with doors leading to bedrooms. The low hum of engines echoed around them and the whine of the air filters made them almost feel a little trapped. McKenzie stood still for a moment, narrowing her eyes as the boys wandered ahead. She placed one finger out in front of her and tried to align her gaze.

The Doctor turned to her, "Everything alright?" he called from the other end of the corridor.

"Yeah... It's just–" she paused for a moment, "Can you feel that? It's like everything seems... leftier... like everything has moved a little to the left."

The Doctor stared for a moment and swayed slightly, "Now that you mention it..."

"All empty so far," Jack said after checking a few of the rooms, "It looks abandoned."

The Doctor and McKenzie shrugged and followed Jack.

As they reached end of the corridor a sign projected from the ceiling in a pale blue light, it read _lounge_ to the left and _kitchen_ pointing to the right. Ahead of them were two doors and a lift that lead to other floors of sleeping quarters.

"Strange that this place still has power." Jack said, sharing a worried glance with The Doctor. "If there's nothing here, what could still need the power?"

"All the more reason to check it out." The Doctor grinned.

"Can't imagine there'd be much in the kitchen?" McKenzie shrugged, looking up at the sign.

"If it looks anything like the lounge I think you're right…" Jack said, opening the door to the lounge.

A small circular panel in the middle of the door rotated round as two halves of the door shot into the floor and ceiling. They stepped through.

There was a long window on the edge of the room looking down at the planet below, a huge red swirling mass just waiting for a chance to swallow them whole. The room was a mess; everything was angled towards the window as if someone had opened them.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't think…?" asked McKenzie, she looked over to The Doctor who was looking even more uneasy. "Are you alright? You're all quiet."

"I can't shake this feeling… Maybe I've been here before?" he shrugged.

"I'm starting to get what you mean... Although I can't tell if I'm remembering my own past or yours..." McKenzie shrugged, feeling a little useless. "It's all been a little mixed up lately." She noticed a computer screen on the wall and smiled, knowing she could definitely help with that. She quickly headed over to it and it booted up. "I'll see what I can dig up!" she said as she put on her glasses and started to type.

"I think I might check that kitchen…" The Doctor said, sidling away.

There was a small room attached to the lounge, Jack headed to it, it overlooked an intersection at another entrance to the lounge, there was a sign that read _lab viewing area_ and a door with a recently busted lock. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Someone else was here… He looked at the computer; it had been used recently and file was left open, he checked through it.

The Doctor looked around the kitchen, it wasn't as bad as the lounge; just a normal kitchen, but on second thought, there were no windows in here. There were however, two fridges, many cupboards with grey counter tops and two sinks at the end, it was quite well preserved.

He looked through the cupboards and drawers. There were a few packets and boxes that had crumbled with age. He opened a drawer, it contained an untouched box of _ENR-G_ brand energy bars. They didn't look even a day old. He read the packaging: _They just keep on going!_

"Hmm... I guess they do." he said to himself.

He pocketed a bar and had one last look around before leaving. Oh his way out, he noticed a folder attached to the notice board. He pulled it down, opened it and began flicking through the various pages. His eyes widened in fear. He snapped the folder shut and quickly went back to the lounge.

"Hey guys, you won't believe this..." McKenzie said.

"I found something!" Jack shouted as he came out of his room.

"You first." The Doctor said, casually eating the energy bar as he entered the lounge.

Jack took a deep breath, "Well, _something_ happened here and they evacuated the place. Everyone _fwoop_ out of the windows." He made a gesture with his hand, "No word of warning! And since then, this base has been running some kind of experiment, _Negative One_ , for almost three hundred and fifty years!" said Jack.

"Oh, I found that too!" McKenzie added, "If I may interject."

Jack motioned for her to carry on.

"I mean it took a while, they prefer to keep their files on paper. So I'm not 100% sure on the specifics. But I did dig up is that this _Negative One_ is some kind of _super-kill-o-tron_ whose sole purpose is to destroy... Well, you." McKenzie said pointing to The Doctor.

"Oh, have I made some new friends?" The Doctor asked, smiling.

"Old ones." said Jack, "I think Planet Link ran this place."

"So we're back on them are we?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes. He'd had a feeling they hadn't seen the last of them.

McKenzie stared at The Doctor for a moment, "What are you eating?" she asked, noticing the energy bar in The Doctor's hand.

"Oh, something I found in the kitchen... I _think_ its bacon flavour..." The Doctor replied, offering her the bar.

McKenzie looked visibly sick, "That's been there for 300 years... who knows what's wrong with it!"

"No, it's fine actually, and besides–" he showed her the wrapper, "It just keeps on going!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, but I don't think we should look at it and I don't think we should stay here..." he held the folder tightly to himself.

"What? Why?" Asked McKenzie.

"What did you find?" Asked Jack, stepping towards them.

"A file, with our pictures in." He handed the file to Jack, "Don't read too much into it... I think it holds our future."

The file had pictures of both The Doctor in his current form and McKenzie; they looked dishevelled, like they had been through a lot. The files were full of information that Planet Link couldn't possibly know about them. There was information about their past, personal and physical details as if they had done extensive tests on them.

McKenzie quickly peeked over Jack's shoulder before he could snap the folder shut. She gasped, "They know my name… My real name... How do they know that?" she asked.

"They've always known that." Jack sighed, "They had it in a file on you back at the HQ… That's how I knew to suggest it as a password for your lab."

"So, out of curiosity, why don't you go by Pandora?" asked The Doctor.

"I don't know... I guess it just never really felt like my name."

"Well, I like it." The Doctor smiled.

"Come on... it's not like I'm not going to start using your real name." she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Point taken." The Doctor said, as he took the folder back from Jack, "I think that's enough for now…"

"Right, there was a busted lock up ahead and a lab viewing area, if we're staying I think we should head there next. The lock was still sparking a little so we might not be alone here..." said Jack.

"Sounds good to me!" said McKenzie and she headed out of the lounge.

The Doctor sighed and followed her. A photo fell out of the file, unnoticed by them, Jack picked it up. It was a photo of a baby, with _Negative One_ hand written on the back. He decided to keep quiet about it, as a few pieces were fitting together in his mind. He pocketed the photo.

The three of them went inside the lab viewing area, there were files and data-pads scattered about and a busted security panel on the wall, sparking similarly to the lock outside.

"What happened here?" asked McKenzie.

"We're not alone, look–" said Jack pointing through the one way glass.

McKenzie and The Doctor looked through the glass and gasped. There were four people stood talking in front of a door marked _Negative One_.

A man and a woman, another woman with hair that was larger than life and a man in a bow-tie.


	3. Chapter 3

"A dock, 3 ships, carrying hundreds of cargo crates, warehouse D, warehouse C, the road joins another, some houses, terraced, and a pub. People inside, people outside, having a party, celebrating, football probably, fun sport I won a game once. Anyway… football… 48 people inside eyes fixed on the television, 21 people outside drinking, all except one. Just one, one person watching, but what is she watching, certainly not the football. She's looking for something, someone. And I think she's found it."

The Doctor span around rapidly, wobbling on his spindly legs, startling River and the Ponds.

"What? What is it?" asked River, already frustrated with her Doctor.

He quickly turned around a few times, looking at every inch of the surrounding docks, it was dark and quiet. The water gently lapped at the edge of the dock... but no one was there. It was just the four of them.

"She was there. I know she was! Right behind me, but not really..." The Doctor rubbed his chin quizzically.

"Uh, he's not making any sense." Said Rory.

"You've travelled with him enough, does he ever?" asked River as she admired The Doctor

"Where are you…?" The Doctor asked the air, seemingly not paying any attention to them. He licked his finger and stuck it out in front of him, as if he was testing the direction of the wind, "You were here, right behind me in fact. Or left behind me… But where are you now…?"

"Right behind you." A voice said.

The Doctor turned again but this time he was face to face with a woman with her eyes closed. She had short red hair tied back in a ponytail and shaved at the sides.

"Whoa!" shouted Amy as she Rory and River noticed the woman, "Doctor, who is she? Where did she come from?"

The Doctor wouldn't take his eyes off of the woman as he gestured at Amy, Rory and River to stay back, "Perception filter…" he said.

"Ok Doctor, I know you'll have questions, but please just listen! I haven't got much time, you just have to trust me." The woman said.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How do you know who I am?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor? Who is she?" asked River.

"You're from his future aren't you?" replied Rory, "Shouldn't you know?"

"I don't… and that's worrying me." Said River, her eyes fixed on The Doctor.

"I need to tell you something but you have to be listening!" the woman said, sounding increasingly worried.

"Why are your eyes closed?" The Doctor asked, getting agitated.

"Don't try to find me, well… you probably will– but if you do, just leave–!"

"Show me your eyes!" he reached out to her face but his hand went straight through her and she flickered like a hologram, "Ah, now that's new…" he said.

"I'm guessing that you just tried to touch me… So I should probably answer something for you. This is a message from the future, I know you can see and hear me, but I can't." she opened her eyes.

"No…"

Her eyes were glowing, a glow that The Doctor recognised all too well.

"I took in the heart of the TARDIS so I could get a message to you, a message across time and space. There's a lot I can't explain, some I can… but only vaguely…" she cried out in pain and put her hand on her forehead, "I haven't got much time left."

"No! Hold on, I can boost the signal!" The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at her it buzzed and she looked up at him.

"I can see him, he must have boost the signal. Oh wait, that's not..." she looked around at them all and a single tear rolled down her cheek, "Dammit! I'm so– but wait… of course! That's it!" She wiped the tear from her cheek, "I'm so sorry, you're in this now and I know that's my fault. But that might actually change everything! If you find me, _when_ you find me, when _they_ come, you've got to stop me–"

She disappeared, mid-sentence, in a cloud of pure energy, golden in colour and gone almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Doctor where did she go?" asked Amy.

"And what did she mean _they_?" asked Rory.

"And why is it so difficult for her to get a straight sentence out?" snapped River.

"I don't know…" answered The Doctor, "But I guess we're going to find out!" He paused for a second and turned again, he strutted off to the TARDIS. "Come along Ponds! River!" He beckoned them to follow and they hurried alongside him, "First, back to the TARDIS. Then Ponds, I'll drop you at home and River! Back to prison…"

"What?" shouted Amy, "You're kidding, right?"

"We came here to find a signal and we found it. Whoever she is, she has my TARDIS she could be dangerous."

"But you have the TARDIS. It's right here? Unless she's inside!" said Rory, starting to panic.

"No, she somehow gets hold of it in the future–"

"Then how was she talking to us?!" shouted Amy.

"Just think timey-wimey," The Doctor said frustratedly waving his hand at Amy, "She said she used the heart of the TARDIS to send a message and that must mean that I'm not there with her, and if I'm not there and she is, something bad must have happened. We're going in blind and I have no idea what could happen, it's very dangerous and I can't let anything happen to you."

"Oh you say that about everything!" Amy crossed her arms as she sulked into the TARDIS, "She said we were all in it now. Whatever _it_ is!"

"Come on sweetie," said River, stroking The Doctor's shoulder and straightening his bowtie, "How about we just stay here, in the TARDIS? And if you find anything, we could just keep surveillance… you know, in case it's a trap?"

"Kind gesture River, but I know that's a lie." Said The Doctor removing her hand from his shoulder and winking at her. He walked over to the control panel to set a course for Amy and Rory's but the controls locked up, the panel sparked causing The Doctor to jump and the TARDIS to jolt violently. Everyone was knocked over and fell from side to side.

"Doctor! Where is she taking us!" shouted River as she held on to the rails and slowly made her way to The Doctor.

"I don't know!" he shouted back.

"Why don't you check the thing!" cried Amy also clinging to the rails, her long red hair falling in her face.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Ok just calm down everyone!" Shouted Rory clinging to Amy, "Shouldn't we brace ourselves or something?!"

The TARDIS suddenly stopped moving. The Doctor looked up and ran to the door; he put his ear against it.

"We've landed…" he went to the control panel and read off the screen, "Apparently we are at a facility named _Sanctum_ orbiting the gas giant _Oberon_ in the _Gamma Delta_ quadrant. Nobody really knows what went on here it was all very private, all hush hush need to know basis. It was run by humans but there doesn't seem to be any life signs now… probably due to the fact that nobody's been here in hundreds of years… Oh! And the facility itself is being sucked into the huge raging storm on the planet below…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Shall we get a move on then, sweetie?" River said.

Slowly stepping out of the TARDIS, The Doctor surveyed his surroundings. Even though the facility had been untouched for centuries the wall and floor panels were still brilliantly white, prompting the thought that they may not be entirely alone. The Doctor jumped from wall to wall, trying to avoid something that clearly only he could see. Amy, River and Rory waltzed in behind him.

"And what exactly are you trying to avoid?" asked Amy.

The Doctor stood up and sighed, "I was trying not to alert anyone to our presence here… and I thought I told you to stay in the TARDIS?"

"And did you really think we would?" asked River, winking at Amy.

"You said it yourself Doctor," said Rory, "No life signs and nobody's been here for years."

"Then who do you think has been cleaning the floors? Big facility in space, hundreds of years and not even a speck of dust?"

Rory jumped slightly as he examined the floor realising that The Doctor was right.

"I'm guessing some sort of back up computer has been running the place all these years, and hopefully it won't view us as a threat."

They walked through the winding corridor, no windows or doors just endless white panels.

After a while they came to a junction: one path leading to the communal areas and another to laboratories.

"You three go to the lounge and I'll head to the lab, whatever we've been brought here for, it could be in there." The Doctor said as he slowly turned the corner.

They parted ways and the Doctor flicked out his sonic screwdriver, he twirled it around his fingers as he walked. The other three walked in the opposite direction and they eventually came to a door. It was white like the rest of the corridor but it had a green holographic lock on it.

"How do you expect we get through that?" asked Rory.

"There's always more than one way of getting through a lock." said River getting out her pistol.

"What are you going to try and pick– Oh… yes, of course, you can always do that…"

There was a loud bang and the lock fizzled with a huge whole in the middle opening the door. A circle in the middle of the door did a one-eighty and the halves of the door separated by either shooting up into the ceiling or down to the floor.

"Spacey-wacey." said Amy as she stepped through the doorway.

Another door stood in front of them, but it was different compared to the parts of the facility they had already seen. The wall to their left was a window showing a small room with a desk, a chair and a large computer.

"Protocol 3 initiated." said a robotic voice. A blue light emitted from above the closed door as the door behind them closed.

"River, what's that light? What is protocol 3?" asked Amy frantically.

"It's a scanner, protocol 3 means it's checking us for disease or infection… It must be because of the lab." answered River.

"Un-known and or infectious diseases, not present, visitor access granted." the robotic voice said. Rory sighed with relief.

The door in front of them opened and they stepped through. They were in a small enclosed space separated by more easily opened doors. One was leading to the lounge, Amy and Rory headed towards it. There was a holographic sign on the wall above the second door, it said _lab viewing area_ , River snuck away unnoticed by Amy and Rory.

"Hey, I think I found something." said Amy.

There was a device attached to the wall, Amy activated it. The device appeared to be some sort of video diary; she selected one of the earlier entry.

 _"_ _The preliminary tests are going very well, all of the subjects survived. Also the suits up top have commissioned a new project, they're calling it 'experiment: negative 1' I'm not sure what that means but it sounds kind of shady… I might have to check it out."_

"What's that logo on his shirt…?" asked Amy.

"I don't know…" replied Rory, "A planet or something?"

Amy selected the final entry.

 _"_ _This is a dark day for scientists everywhere… If that is what I've been working towards? No one should have to live with that, but what they did was even worse! They stole a child, a new-born! Who do they think they are?! But that's not all. They're keeping her in there for 20 years! Doing God knows what to her! This is an abomination–"  
"Protocol 23 initiated. Area to be evacuated in 3…2…1"_

"Then what? What happened after that?" asked Rory.

"I don't know, but it looked like everything was sucked out the room into space, don't you think?" Amy replied.

She pointed out to Rory how everything seemed to be directed at the windows in the room.

They heard a small beep coming from the room with the computer. They entered the room and the beep was coming from a console on the wall, a light was flashing next to the words 'black box'. Amy pressed the button next to it.

"Amy what are you doing!" shouted Rory, "You can't just go around pressing random buttons next to flashing lights!"

Amy shushed him and they listened to the recording that started to play.

 _"_ _Emergency protocol 23 activated. All staff lost. All experiments lost. All emergency power diverted to negative one to salvage the project. Emergency power drawn from the storm below has been running negative one for 348 years, 8 months, 14 hours, 22 minutes, 48 seconds and counting. Power to the oxygen generators has been restored today for the visitors."_

Amy looked worriedly at Rory.

"Three hundred and forty eight years!" exclaimed Amy, "Whatever is in there must have died a long time ago… right?"

"Depends what _she_ was…" said Rory putting his arm protectively around Amy.

The Doctor turned the corner away from Amy, Rory and River. He was faced with a door he pointed his screwdriver to it and it opened for him. He entered a very large and very hi-tech laboratory. The experiments had failed due to nobody tending to them for years. There was a huge window facing out to the rest of the huge facility and on the opposite side was a mirror, he carried on through the lab. He scanned the experiments; the empty Petri dishes contained nothing but traces of a disinfecting beam, probably used by the computer program running the place.

A small robot dropped from the ceiling and hovered in front of The Doctor, it scanned him.

"Data not found. Explain status and point of visit." asked the robot.

"My name's John Smith." he said holding up his psychic paper, "I'm here on official business, I work for a humongous company called…" The Doctor looked over to his reflection in the mirror, "Robinsons." he winked at his reflection.

"Company not found. Paper, blank. Intruder alert. Intruder alert."

The robot shut down and The Doctor smiled at himself in the mirror, adjusting his bowtie before moving on.

There was a door in the corner marked _Negative One_ and without even thinking The Doctor pressed the big red button to open the door.

"Now this is interesting…" he said to himself, looking over what was inside.


	5. Chapter 5

River managed to sneak away from Amy and Rory completely unnoticed. She headed to the laboratory viewing room to spy on The Doctor. When she got to the room it was filled with files and data pads about the experiments. Nothing too extreme, testing plant growth in different atmospheres, atmospheric converters and soil treatments, testing the differences between the soils of different planets in the area. She saw The Doctor enter the lab through the two-way-mirror.

She walked into the next viewing room, it had some files marked _Negative One_.

 _Experiment Negative One_

 _Subject Name: [REDACTED] Pandora_

 _Subject Age: [REDACTED]_

 _Subject Importance: Above highest_

 _20 years in the tank. She will have developed heightened senses and unbeatable skills. She will have knowledge of her planets' history and others._

 _In 20 years' time she will be the most efficient killer._

 _The tank will induce rapid growth and take care of all the body's functions._

 _Memory disc from [REDACTED] will give her 20 years of memories._

 _Notify Wade if any problems arise._

"Data not found. Explain status and point of visit." River heard a robot on the other side of the mirror; she walked over to it and watched the scene.

"My name's John Smith, I'm here on official business, I work for a humongous company called…" The Doctor looked right at River through the mirror, "Robinsons." he winked at her.

"Oh I really hate you…" she said.

"Company not found. Paper, blank. Intruder alert, Intruder alert."

River went to a console on the wall marked security, she pointed her pistol to it and shot, causing the robot to shut down.

River continued to look at papers. Hand written on one of the Negative One files was written:

 _'_ _this Doctor is dangerous'_

River realised what this meant, the most efficient killer, for The Doctor. She grabbed all the Negative One files she could find and ran for The Doctor. She reached Amy and Rory.

"River! We've found something! There's this big experiment an–" shouted Amy but River interrupted.

"We have to get to The Doctor and we have to go NOW!"

They ran back through the scanner and reached the lab and The Doctor, and stopped in their tracks. They were staring at The Doctor stood next to a large tank, containing the woman they had seen back on the docks.

Meanwhile, The Doctor, McKenzie and Jack listened to their conversation through the glass. It was clear they had been arguing for a while.

"It would appear that this is the woman from the docks, however, this is the just the beginning of the tale… Obviously she doesn't have my TARDIS and obviously nothing bad has happened to us…" said The Doctor; waving his hands and pacing around as he spoke.

They continued talking.

"What's he talking about…?" asked Jack.

"Oh no…" said The Doctor, putting his head in his hand.

McKenzie stared at him for a moment, "Wait, I recognise him, from your memories! Oh my... Doctor, he's you!"

They watched him prance about as he spoke. McKenzie and Jack looked back at their Doctor and burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright…" he rolled his eyes.

"Is that a bow tie?" said Jack.

"You look so silly!" added McKenzie.

He sighed, "We can discuss my fashion choices later… We need to leave." He said.

"Oh, no but I want to meet him, please." She begged, a tear rolled down her cheek as she struggled to catch her breath.

"No, he doesn't need to know about his future…"

"We'll just tell him we're Torchwood?" asked Jack.

"And how did we get here?" replied The Doctor.

"Make something up! Please!" begged McKenzie.

"Maybe…" he sighed.

She made a face at him and fluttered her eyelashes.

The Doctor laughed and noticed Jack making the same face, he jumped, "Alright ok! Anything to make you stop doing that!"

"Yes!" Jack and McKenzie high-fived and laughed excitedly together.

River showed the files she had found to Amy, Rory and The Doctor.

"This woman is supposed to kill you. We have to leave her here." she said.

"What and just let her die? You said it yourself, this place is about to be destroyed!" said Rory.

Amy looked through the photos in the file, "Maybe that's what she meant? She said you've got to stop me… maybe this is what she meant."

The Doctor was staring at himself in the mirror.

"Ooh, who's this?" Amy grinned, showing them a picture of The Doctor's future face.

"Amy–" Rory rolled his eyes.

"I don't know… but he must have something to do with her." River looked over to the woman in the tank.

The Doctor shushed them, "We're not alone." he said.

"So much for an easy escape… I think he knows we're here." said The Doctor, staring back at himself through the glass.

"How?" asked McKenzie.

"I'm clever like that…" he replied, shrugging.

They slowly walked out of the viewing area.

"So what do we do, just walk up to them?" asked Jack.

"Well, he knows you, he'll be happy to see you" said The Doctor as they walked to the lab.

"What do you mean we're not alone… who's here?" asked Amy, looking over her shoulder.

"Somebody… there are some _somebodies_ here…" he said watching them through the glass as they left.

Rory shuddered, "Could this be them? The uh, _they_ who come for us?"

"No, surely not…" said River, her hand hovering over her pistol.

As they each waited in anticipation, footsteps could be heard walking up through the lab, out of the darkness, Jack walked in.

"Captain Jack Harkness!" The Doctor said happily as he walked over to him, "How long has it been?" he asked as he hugged him.

"Oh, not as long as you might think…" Jack mumbled.

McKenzie and The Doctor walked in behind him. She whispered to The Doctor, "Do you remember them…?"

"How can I forget… it's all flooding back." he whispered back.

"Me too… although, all the names and faces… it's all disconnected."

"Oh and who are these two? Friends of yours?" asked The Eleventh Doctor as he let go of Jack, "The wolf man–"

"Wolf man?" asked The Doctor, getting agitated, "I'm–"

McKenzie jabbed him in the ribs.

"And the snow queen!" he looked down and quickly looked up again, trying to look at anything but her as his cheeks flushed a little pink, "In a _very_ short skirt."

For the first time McKenzie seemed embarrassed about her choice of attire. She sighed, "I'm wearing it to make a point..." she said crossing her legs and blushing a little.

River and Amy looked at each other and cleared their throats.

"Ah yes right! River, Amy, Rory this is Captain Jack Harkness, he was a good friend of mine in another life…" said The Eleventh Doctor.

Jack waved to Rory, he waved back apprehensively.

"Stop it…" both Doctors said.

"Stop what?" asked Amy

"Yeah... what?" asked Rory.

"Nothing!" McKenzie and The Doctor said.

River looked over at the tank, then back at McKenzie, her eyes widened and she pointed her gun at her.

"Whoa!" she said stepping back with her hands up.

"What are you doing?!" asked The Doctors.

"Look at her Doctor, it's her. Don't you recognise her?" said River.

"Oh dear…" said The Eleventh Doctor.

"No I'm not! Who am I?" McKenzie asked.

"She's changed her hair, but it's definitely her!" River glared at her.

"But she's in there? How can it be her?" asked Rory.

"And that's him in the picture!" said Amy pointing to The Doctor.

"Who are you really?!" said River narrowing her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

McKenzie kicked the gun out of River's hand and flipped out her staff, it glowed and sparked a little as if it were itching for a fight. Rivers gun slid across the room, she refused to take her eyes off McKenzie as she slid another smaller pistol out of her sleeve. She held it up as it opened out into a proper gun.

"Compact, 54 Archlight laser pistol. Never leave home without it." River smirked.

They stepped closer together preparing for war.

"Big catalogue shopper are you?" McKenzie asked, "I prefer a more personal touch." She raised her eyebrow as she twirled her staff around in her hand.

Both Doctors looked between them, then to each other grinning. Then realising that this was not the time, they both looked back to McKenzie and River disapprovingly.

"I'd like to see a big holographic stick stop a laser blast!" River snapped.

"Oh you'd be surprised at the tricks up my sleeve!" McKenzie raised an eyebrow at River.

River fired at McKenzie who in response held up her wrist, activating her shield. The blast ricocheted around the room. Everyone stared in shock as McKenzie seemed to ripple out of visibility as she put her hand back at her side.

"Uh, did you just try and shoot her?" Rory asked.

"Oh come on, it was set to stun!" River shrugged. "And besides, I wanted to see what she meant by trick."

"Ok, everybody calm down!" shouted Jack. Everyone turned to look at him, River and McKenzie put their weapons away but still remained on their toes.

"You, blondey. What do you mean she's in there?" Jack asked.

Rory pointed to the door marked Negative One.

Jack looked to McKenzie and The Doctor and then headed to the door. He inspected the woman held within the tank.

"McKenzie, she does look a lot like you…"

"Yeah… But I mean she's not me right? If that's Negative One, she's been here since she was a kid…" McKenzie started to look worried, she knew how time travel worked and remembered the weird feeling she had got when they arrived here. What if something had changed? She had been trapped, all of her memories erased. What if she was created here... what if this was where she started?

"Her eyes, look at her eyes," said The Doctor, "What colour are they?"

"Brown." said Jack.

McKenzie sighed with relief, The Doctor smiled at her and she felt a nice warm feeling wash over. That was his trust, that fact that he knew it couldn't be her in there. They went to meet her family only a few days ago, there was no way it was all fake.

"There, see? Not me, my eyes aren't brown." said McKenzie, smiling back at her Doctor.

"It still doesn't prove who you are…" said River, keeping her eyes fixed on McKenzie.

"Wait a minute!" The Eleventh Doctor snapped and sniffed the air. He walked around McKenzie and The Doctor sniffed them, taking a deep breath in.

They looked around, awkwardly shifting in place every time he moved around them.

"That's not possible–" he said, staring at them.

"Um… River?" asked Amy, "You said she was supposed to kill The Doctor, right?"

"Who?" shouted The Doctors.

"Yes…" said River.

"What?!" The Doctors both shouted again, seemingly having forgotten the awkward sniffing.

"Well, there's only a picture of him." she pointed to The Fourteenth Doctor, "If it was about The Doctor, surely there would be a picture of him… right?"

"Yes, you're right– oh…" River looked at both Doctors in turn.

Amy and Rory looked confused, McKenzie and Jack looked at each other, sharing a worried look and The Doctor walked up to his future self.

They hesitated for a moment before they took out their sonic-screwdrivers.

The Eleventh Doctor frowned as he looked between the two screwdrivers, "Mines bigger..." he said.

"Do you really want to start that again?" The Doctor raised his eyebrow suggestively at his past self.

They both looked left, then right as if looking in a mirror. They leaned backwards and examined each other, then leaned forward and narrowed their eyes. They rubbed their chins quizzically.

"Nice chin..." he said to his past self, smirking.

The Eleventh Doctor looked a little flustered as he looked over his future self, "Nice..." he paused, then smiled, "I'm sorry– I can't think of anything, I mean look at you!" he looked round to everyone else, "Look at me! I am just... Wow! And ginger too!"

"Well..." The Doctor shrugged and fiddled with his tie.

"Hmm. Needs a bow-tie though." He sighed.

"Oh for–" said River, getting a little irritated as McKenzie giggled at her Doctor.

"But how can he be you, you're you?" asked Rory.

"He's me, from my future… a much larger, muscular future." he smiled.

"Timey-wimey… right Doctor...s?" said Amy rolling her eyes.

"Wh– what?" McKenzie smirked.

Amy stared daggers at McKenzie, "And who are you supposed to be anyway? If he's you then where am I?" she raised her eyebrow at The Doctor.

Rory sighed.

"Us?" Amy added.

"I'm McKenzie." she stood near her Doctor defensively, "I'm…" they looked at each other and tried not to blush, "We travel together…"

"But you're..." The Eleventh Doctor stood near his future self, "But she's... did you know she was–"

The Doctor nodded to his past self.

"However did you find her?" he looked half mad, not taking his eyes off McKenzie.

"Meta-crisis... just think meta-crisis... except not really... or at all... but slightly... kind of..." McKenzie shrugged.

River eyed up The Doctor.

"Um… Hello, sweetie?" he said apprehensively.

"How much do you know…?" River asked.

He laughed nervously and shrugged, "Spoilers…"

The facility shook around them.

"We don't have long." said The Eleventh Doctor looking out of the window.

"Until what?" asked Jack.

"This facility is about to be sucked into the storm on the planet below." both Doctor's said, they looked at each other and grinned.

"We were deciding what to do with this test subject… I mean, she might not even be alive." said Amy.

"The one that looks like me?" asked McKenzie.

Jack looked at the picture he had found.

"I might be able to help with that…" he showed everyone the picture, "Her in there," he pointed to the tank, "Looks like McKenzie right? Well, this photo is her as a kid... she uh, looks a little like you Doc, don't you think?"

"Oh…" he said.

"How exciting!" The Eleventh Doctor grinned at McKenzie.

"You mean you two–" said Amy, seething.

"Ok, maybe we do a little more than just travel together..." McKenzie blushed.

The Doctor took a look through one of the files River had collected, "Well... It says it right here. She's our daughter." he looked at McKenzie.

"I… um… we… huh?" she mumbled.

"I guess so." he shrugged.

"Ok, have a moment later! We've got to leave." said Amy, folding her arms.

There was a rushing sound as the tank was activated, the liquid drained out and the door opened. Rory unplugged the woman and pulled her out.

"What are you doing?" asked Amy.

He dragged her over to The Eleventh Doctor, "We'll take her, if she wakes up, she won't recognise you."

The Doctor looked over to his future self and nodded.

"We'll have to meet somewhere" said McKenzie.

"I know a great bar at the edge of the universe?" said Jack.

"Oh not that–" The Doctors looked at each other, "Let's go." they said. They each went back to their own TARDIS.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor and Rory carried the woman into the TARDIS, she was out cold, but breathing, they set her down gently. River and Amy entered holding the negative one files.

"I can't believe you did that." said Amy.

"We couldn't just leave her!" said Rory, "What if she was our daughter?"

"We don't have a daughter and even if we did, she wouldn't kill The Doctor!"

River cleared her throat, "The decision, was made and we have to deal with her now, we'll meet up with the others and we'll help."

"What if we can't?" Amy turned to The Doctor, "What if she kills you?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, "She won't be killing me, she'll be killing him…" he said.

"But he is you?" said Amy.

"Who knows how far into my future he is…"

"Far enough for you to forget about me."

Rory cleared his throat.

"Us." she added.

"I would never just forget you." The Doctor frowned.

"Maybe if I wore shorter skirts..." she mumbled, folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

Back in the present TARDIS, The Doctor and McKenzie sat back to back on the bench by the console.

"So…" she said.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"We have a daughter?"

"It would seem that way yes."

McKenzie twiddled her fingers, "So that would mean that we…"

He shrugged, "Well, we have already–"

"But that would mean that I'm–"

"Or at least you're going to be..."

They both stood and turned to face each other.

"Do you think I'm–" she looked up at him.

"I suppose we can find out..." he took her hands to try and calm her.

Jack squeaked from behind the console, they turned to him. He was watching them and holding back a huge grin.

McKenzie frowned at him, "What...?"

He couldn't help smiling.

"You know something... what do you know?!"

"Well... I would have told you sooner but–" Jack said.

"Wait, you're telling me I'm–" McKenzie's eyes grew wide.

He nodded and smiled.

"Oh my god...!" she turned back to The Doctor. She looked down at herself and placed her hand on her stomach, "I just... This doesn't feel real... I–" she breathed heavily.

"Hey, calm down." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But... we know what's going to happen to her... how can this be good?"

He looked her in the eyes, "I suppose you could always–"

"No... evidently I don't and... I couldn't." She teared up, "I mean... I– You– Us..." she looked up at him and couldn't help but smile, he smiled back. "I just don't know if I'm ready for all of this... Everything's just happening so quickly and I still worry that this is all a dream!"

"Don't say that." He held her close, "Don't ever say that..." he stroked her hair.

"It's just..." she looked into his eyes, "Time travel huh?" they laughed awkwardly.

He wiped the tears from her cheek, "We weren't supposed to find out this way... something's changed. But I don't know what..."

"Maybe it's not happened yet?"

"Right, of course... The something that creates a need to change time happens in our future... Meaning we, in the future, need to go back to before us now, so that somehow leads the present us to be here now..."

McKenzie stared for a moment, "So... Time travel huh?" they laughed again. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled, "So, you're friends… They seem nice."

"The blonde guy is cute." Said Jack, grinning.

"Over my brother already are you, Jack?" McKenzie asked and they all laughed.

"I'm not sure when they are at the moment, but I think he just married Amy…" The Doctor said.

"Yeah, he really loves her… she on the other hand… I mean she might feel the same way, but she can't seem to get over her little obsession."

"Come on, she wasn't obsessed." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Call it what you will, but I can tell that she does _not_ like me." McKenzie shook her head and folded her arms.

"Why would you say that?"

"I think she thinks I stole you or something…" she laughed.

"Not that you didn't..." he said charmingly, "Just not from her."

"So who's the woman with the big hair?" asked Jack.

"I'm still not even sure… But I think she was my wife?"

"Oh." said Jack, awkwardly.

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago right? I assume she doesn't think the same about you?" asked McKenzie.

"Was that a hint of jealously?" replied The Doctor.

"Maybe a little... but I have a couple of things I can hold over her." She jabbed him in the ribs and they laughed.

Amy watched the doors to the TARDIS waiting for River's return.

"I still don't see what this has to do with us..." Amy folded her arms.

"I did say didn't I?" The Doctor replied, "I was going to take you back home, but no... you wanted to come!"

"Well, if I had left, who knows _who_ you would have run off with..."

"Amy–"

"What am I to you? Just another notch on your–"

"Amelia Pond. I resent that remark. I do not notch anything! And besides... I don't know how far into my future he is, it could be hundreds of years! I could have stayed with you until... well until you couldn't stay any longer..."

"You better..."

"Of course I will."

He hugged her and River came over to them.

"They're outside, we should go meet them." She said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Amy.

"I suppose we have a chat, maybe a nice cup of tea..." said The Doctor.

They headed out of the TARDIS and met with the other TARDIS crew.

"Wait," said River, "Who's going to stay with her? What if she wakes up?"

"I will." said Rory, he stayed back in the TARDIS.

"Call us if you need us." said The Doctor.

They stepped out to see McKenzie, Jack and The Doctor waiting for them in the foyer.

"Afternoon." The Doctors said to each other.

"So where's blondey?" asked Jack, looking behind her.

" _Rory_ , is in the TARDIS with _her_..." answered Amy.

"He might need some back up, if that's alright with you?" he looked over to The Doctor.

"Behave." The Doctor laughed as Jack joined Rory in The Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS.

"Right then." The Eleventh Doctor clasped his hands together, "Table for five?" he headed into the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

"Should have brought Rory with, Amy? Could have been a nice triple date." McKenzie smiled.

Amy looked insulted and walked ahead with River.

 **'No need to be like that.'** The Doctor thought to McKenzie as they sat down at a table by the entrance.

"Shall we get drinks then?" Amy asked.

"We'll get them." McKenzie said, getting up and grabbing her Doctor.

"Don't you want to hear what we want?"

"Oh no, I already know. I'm craving at least 4 different drinks right now…" she mumbled and pulled The Doctor with her. They headed over to the bar, "Sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I'm just getting this really weird vibe from her, sometimes I can read her sometimes I can't..."

He put his arm around her as not to seem suspicious as he whispered in her ear, "It's because she's not really here."

"Oh... you mean she's... _almost Amy_?"

He nodded.

"Eek... a lot was going on for you then..."

"Oh yeah."

"I mean, River's keeping secrets from everyone, everyone is keeping a secret from you, you're keeping a secret from them..."

"Yeah... much less complicated now." He smiled at her and rested his hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" she smiled back.

"I have to admit, at first I was worried about there being someone who knew everything there was to know about me..." he brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek, "But it's so simple with you... You know who I am and you– you still–"

She kissed him on the lips, "Still love you?" she smiled at him, "I feel that way because of who you are... You wouldn't be you without your past." She took his hands and looked into his eyes. She thought to him, **'I've never been this close to anyone before.'**

He held her closed and gently kissed the top of her head.

Amy watched them from the table and rolled her eyes, "Oh get a room will you." she said, folding her arms.

Jack looked around The Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS, it was very different almost whimsical in design. He wasn't a huge fan of it. He came to Rory and the woman, she was laying in the recovery position and he was knelt next to her.

"Did you put her like that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm a nurse... I figured it might help." Rory replied.

"Hm, nurse man... very nice." Jack smiled standing a little too close to him, "So tell me about yourself?"

"Uh... Well, I just said, I'm a nurse... Uh, Amy and I just got married and we're travelling with The Doctor... we followed this signal, which lead to her."

"Hmm." Jack said, "What kind of bars do you like?"

"I'm sorry?"

The woman started choking, Rory patted her back and she threw up a blue gel like substance.

"Don't try to talk, just get it all out." he said to her.

She leant over on her hands and knees and spat onto the floor, "I think that's it..." she said.

"Are you alright, do you know who you are?" asked Rory.

"My name is, Pandora… Phoenix Pandora..."

Jack suddenly looked worried. He was certain that she was their daughter from the future... but with that name.

"Do you know where you are?" Rory asked.

"No... I don't." She replied.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Jack asked.

"I remember I was with my mother... and father... it was my 20th birthday and he told me that he had a very special gift for me... then nothing... I don't remember anything after that."

Jack and Rory exchanged worried looks.

"Just try to rest for now..." Rory said, helping her up onto the seat.

"Thanks..."

Jack pulled Rory aside and spoke quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"How did you know she was on that base...? You went looking for her right?"

"Well, sort of. She just kind of appeared on some dock. Then The Doctor went chasing after her thinking she'd stolen the TARDIS."

"And knowing that you still chose to rescue her?"

"Like I said, I'm a nurse... and she needed help."

Jack smiled and patted Rory on the shoulder, "Excellent." He grinned.

 _Wade sat in his office he looked up over his computer to his assistant._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this Sir?" he asked._

 _"Of course." Said Wade._

 _"But... she's just a child–"_

 _"She will be mine, both of them will be mine. I won't let him get in the way."_

 _"Yes, Sir... Of course, Sir."_

 _Wade handed him a disc, "Give this to Warren. He'll know what to do with it."_

 _"What is it?" his assistant looked over the disc._

 _"It's twenty years of memories to be uploaded to Pandora. It will finish when she's ready and I will let her out. She will believe that she is my daughter and that The Doctor is the enemy."_

 _"But Sir... The Doctor is the enemy isn't he?"_

 _"Yes. Yes, of course he is..."_

 _"Are you sure about this though... using her like this... won't the mother–"_

 _"McKenzie will understand what I've done for her is necessary. She'll realise that she's been manipulated and she'll come back to me."_

 _"Yes, Sir..."_

 _The assistant left and Wade sat back in his chair. He looked over the cameras and watched as McKenzie lay awake in her room._

McKenzie set down a tray of drinks, "I'm not sure if it's a requirement of them to come with all the curly straws... But they look pretty cool."

"It's not a proper cocktail unless it comes with one of those little umbrellas." Amy replied, admiring the craftsmenship of the exeptionally colourful drink.

"Shall we do diaries then?" River asked The Fourteenth Doctor as she reached into her bag.

He and McKenzie exchanged apprehensive looks, "I don't have mine anymore." he said, "Not since– It's been quite a few years since being him..."

"Oh..." River looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"So what did you do to get an assassin?" asked Amy.

"I'm not sure…" The Doctor said, "I may not have done it yet."

"Pretty sure it's their problem... not you." McKenzie held his hand.

"Whose problem?" asked Amy.

"There's this big corporation... This all has to do with them... They're called Planet Link. I used to work for them but then I volunteered for an experiment, however they kind of used that against me... it went a bit wrong and they kept me locked up, but all they needed was my signature. Then I met The Doctor." She and The Doctor smiled at each other. The Eleventh Doctor watched them closely and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Amy interrupted, "But what about the _assassin_?"

"Well, this guy I used to work with, Wade, he... kind of has a little obsession with me."

"More than just little, the guy has tried to kidnap you!" said The Doctor.

"Ok... so maybe he's bordering on dangerous. The point is I deleted us from their system, yet they still seem to know our every move."

"How can we help?" asked River.

"We need to find out how they're tracking us... Maybe go to the base, do a little snooping?"

"We could do that for you?" said The Eleventh Doctor, "We wouldn't get recognised."

Amy rolled her eyes and The Doctor's phone rang.

"Oh, sorry... It's Jack." He answered the phone

"Hey Doc, she's awake. You or your other you should probably get over here."

"Ok, on our way." He hung up and turned to McKenzie, "She's awake."

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I suppose we... _you_ talk to her."

"Right, of course." She got up.

"I'll go with you." The Eleventh Doctor stood up and went with her.

"Ok." she smiled.

"I'll go too!" Amy got up.

McKenzie rolled her eyes and went to say something rude, but then thought better of it, "Why don't we all go?" she said.

"Probably best to stick together if there really is someone after you." said River.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack looked up from the edge of the console. Rory was knelt by one of the benches as Pandora squirmed in her sleep.

"How's she doing?" asked Jack.

"She's out again... I think she's dreaming." said Rory.

"Can you tell what she's mumbling about?"

"No." Rory frowned, "It's hard to make sense of."

Pandora sat up abruptly, making Rory jump.

"Mother?!" She called out.

Jack rushed over to them,"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down. You're alright."

"Are you ok? You passed out and started mumbling something." Rory asked.

"I was remembering something. But it's impossible..." she looked up at Jack.

"What do you mean, impossible?" He asked.

Pandora put her hand out to Jack and he helped her out of her seat. She streched and warily eyed her surroundings.

"I can't be remembering it... Because I wasn't there. And when I think about it, I have this strange feeling that I haven't been anywhere for a while." She walked around the TARDIS console, "Where am I now?"

"You're inside the–" Jack caught himself and thought it best not to make any reference to The Doctor in front of her, "You're inside a spaceship."

"Yes of course... You being a captain..." She turned to face Jack, "This must be your ship?"

"How do you know I'm a captain?"

"You told me...?"

"Nope."

"Yes you did... You introduced yourselves as Captain Jack Harkness and Rory Williams, when I first woke up."

Rory and Jack exchanged looks of confusion.

"But we didn't introduce ourselves." said Rory.

"Her empathy must have been advanced to telepathy... She might be able to read our minds." Jack said.

"Wait, she's psychic?" Rory asked.

"My mother is from the planet Florran. I am part Florrian and have some of her empathic abilities. You know my mother don't you?" Pandora asked.

"Why don't you tell us about her?" Jack asked.

"She's beautiful with white hair, one green eye and one golden... She used to have red hair and both green eyes, but the accident changed her..."

"What accident?"

"I don't know... I was never told and Father told me not to ask."

Rory shot another look of concern to Jack.

"And what about your dad...?" asked Rory, "What's he like?"

"He's short... dark hair and thick glasses–"

"Wait, glasses?" asked Jack.

Pandora frowned, she gritted her teeth and held her head as pain flooded in, "Ah... I'm remembering something!"

"Don't try and fight it... if you need to pass out we can look after you." Said Rory.

"I remember my father... he was always talking about a man... a man who would take everything away."

 _Wade sat in his large office spoke into his video log._

 _"I have her... I finally have her. She is being prepped for the birth... But it won't be long now. He will be coming for her, he always does. I won't let him take her away again."_

Pandora balanced herself as she spoke aloud what she was seeing. "They used to work together... my parents– that's how they met." She opened her eyes and frowned, "But then _he_ came and he took her away."

River entered the TARDIS followed by Amy and The Doctor.

"The others are outside." she said, "How is she?"

"She's having memories that she doesn't understand... otherwise she seems alright. Says her name is Phoenix Pandora." Replied Rory.

"You should tell them." Pandora quickly looked up at River, "They deserve to know."

"River, what's she talking about?" asked Amy.

"Spoilers..." River frowned, "But how can she know that?"

"She's empathic and possibly even telepathic." Said Jack, "She seems to be in control of it, but she's having headaches and memories of other people."

"Which people?" asked The Doctor.

"Her _parents_..."

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage?"

"It's happening again!" Pandora held her head and gritted her teeth.

The Doctor took her other hand, surprising her.

"Just tell me what you see." said The Doctor.

Pandora glared at him, "Who are you... I can't read you." She stepped back.

"I'm someone who can help... you can read that from me can't you?"

She looked around at everyone, "Does my mother trust you?"

Jack nodded.

"Yes." said The Doctor, "Now tell me what you see."

"Ok...ok. There's a man... in a suit. Dark hair and he's– Oh gosh, he's killed someone, another man, but with scars on his face... then there's a woman. She's laughing about it."

 _"Right then," said George, as he threw himself comfortably into the large office chair, the Monolith city skyline at his back, "I'm running the show now!"_

 _Vera giggled, her heel at a man's throat as she held him to the floor, "Any of you boys disagree?"_

 _The collection of Planet Link employees shook their heads._

 _"Good." She sat up on the desk and began filing her nails._

 _"So let's get down to business. Who here knows anything about The Doctor?"_

 _The employees looked confused._

 _"How about Miss Murphy?" He raised an eyebrow.  
_

 _They all shook their heads again._

 _"How unfortunate..." he cracked his knuckles._

 _A man in thick glasses stepped forward, "I've... uh– I've not heard of any Doctor... But I know everything there is to know about McKenzie Murphy. Not to brag... but we were very close." He smiled.  
_

 _George grinned, "Then my friend we have a lot to talk about..."_

"But no... that's all wrong," Pandora shook her head, "He was the boss, who is he talking to?"

"What do you mean?" asked The Doctor.

"My father, he was the boss."

"And who is your father?"

"His name is Wade. He owned the company Planet Link, where my mother worked. It's how they met. But he's talking about her with someone, I don't remember him."

"How can she have memories?" Amy asked.

"Someone must have uploaded thoughts and memories and feelings directly into her head." Said The Doctor as he examined her, "Changing the way she would perceive the world around her when she woke up."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Pandora.

"Must have been this Wade guy." Said Jack.

"Her brain must be separating the fake memories and replacing them with the events that took place around her. Perhaps she has a psychic connection with someone who was there?" said The Doctor.

"No... My father wouldn't–" Pandora seemed agitated, "I don't understand... My memories are drifting away... We lived... on a planet... with towers... I can't..."

"What if we could find something to connect her to her memories?" asked Jack.

"How about McKenzie? Nothing closer than her mother... I guess." said Rory.

"But she wasn't there?" asked Amy.

"No but she will be, and if Phoenix remembers her it might jog something." said The Doctor.

"Pandora." said Pandora.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Phoenix is my family name. My name is Pandora."

"Of course... my mistake. Pandora?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need you to close your eyes, could you do that for me?"

She did so, "Why?"

"I'm going to help you find your memories." The Doctor gently placed his hands either side of her head and closed his eyes, "Now, Pandora, what do you see...?" he asked.

She kept her eyes closed, but they twitched behind her lids every now and again, like she was looking intently at something, "Clouds... I can see, lots of clouds."

"That's good, different people see this as different things, sometimes doors, clouds–"

"Get to the point sweetie..." River interrupted.

"What do the clouds look like, Pandora?"

"They're white... and fluffy. Except... No, wait. That one's grey." Pandora scrunched up her face in confusion and panic.

"But can you still see it...?" asked The Doctor.

"Yes I can. Oh, now that one's grey too... and that one... They're all turning grey, how do I stop it!"

"Pandora listen to me, you have to stay focused. Tell me when it stops ok...? Just breathe."

"What does it mean!" she shouted.

"Just breathe! Has it stopped...?"

Pandora took a few deep breathes and everyone watched intently.

"Yes... It's stopped." She said.

"Good. What's happening is your mind is separating your fake memories from your real ones. You should be able to tell which is which now." Said The Doctor in a soothing voice.

"I won't forget anything... Will I?"

"No, you shouldn't. You were only forgetting minor details because your mind was having trouble processing everything being fake."

River rolled her eyes, "What did I say about bluntness, sweetie?"

"But how can it be fake!" Pandora snapped, pulling away from him, "It's my life!"

"I just want you to see the light, what's happened to you is obviously very traumatic and I'm trying to be delicate." The Doctor said through gritted teeth, trying not to think about the extent of her time in that lab, "Captain. Would you mind retrieving McKenzie?"


	10. Chapter 10

"How do you think they're doing in there...?" McKenzie asked.

"Well, it doesn't sound like anyone has tried to kill anyone yet." The Doctor replied.

McKenzie let out a weak laugh, The Doctor smiled with her then his expression changed. He looked down at the floor and sighed gravely.

"Woah... What was that for... What are you so worried about?" McKenzie tried to take his hands but he pulled away.

"She's our daughter... We have a daughter! And– she was trained to kill me. Why would I have an assassin? What if I did something... Or I _do_ something to deserve that... What if I've hurt you?"

McKenzie stared for a moment, "Don't make me slap you... Cos I'll do it."

The Doctor looked up at her, a little shocked and he couldn't help but laugh at her cute, angry face.

"There is no way you could ever do anything to hurt me, Planet Link take her from us and I know you would do everything in your power to stop them. As I said before this is their problem with us. You've done nothing wrong."

The Doctor smiled as he looked up at her and she smiled back.

"Can't say I'm looking forward to dealing with that though..." She sighed.

Jack poked his head around the doors of The Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS.

"McKenzie, we need you." He said.

"Of course." She kissed The Doctor on the cheek and followed Jack inside, closing the doors behind her.

The Doctor looked around the empty lounge, "I'll just... wait here then."

McKenzie stepped into the TARDIS and saw Pandora awake for the first time.

"Mother!" she cried, running towards McKenzie.

"Uh–" McKenzie stood awkwardly for a moment as Pandora wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

It was strange, almost like looking in a mirror. Everyone stared for a moment at how alike they looked, Pandora could almost be her younger sister.

"Right then," said The Doctor, clasping his hands together, "If everyone could leave us alone for a moment, I need to talk to McKenzie and Pandora in private."

"Are you sure that's wise...?" asked River, nervously eyeing McKenzie and Pandora.

"We'll be fine won't we?" he replied, looked between the three women, "We're just going to have a nice cosy little chat."

River seemed sceptical, but listened to The Doctor, leading Jack, Rory and a very stubborn Amy out of the TARDIS.

"Now then, if we could all join hands and close our eyes." The Doctor said.

They did so and waited for a moment, from the darkness a white light grew around them.

They opened their eyes and saw each other holding hands in the middle of a completely empty white space.

"Ooh, well this is new isn't it? Can all Florrians do this?" The Doctor asked, looking extremely interested.

"No, not at all... could be something to do with the mutations, or the experiments, or the fact that we're Time Lords... It is fascinating isn't it?" McKenzie grinned wildly, looking around the bright emptiness.

"Isn't it just!" The Doctor shared her enthusiasm.

"Excuse me... Would you stop for a moment, he's trying to tell me my whole life is fake." Pandora whined.

"Right... Sorry..." McKenzie said.

"Just try and think back, what is your earliest memory... Find a white cloud for me Pandora..." The Doctor spoke gently, somehow it seemed to calm her, she closed her eyes, focusing on the man she believed to be her father and the memory appeared around them.

They saw a man, thick glasses and dark brown hair sat at a table eating lunch alone, Pandora opened her eyes.

"Dad..." Pandora said, the way her face lit up at the sight of him unnerved McKenzie. She shared a concerned look with The Doctor.

Wade looked up and stared, like how a thirsty man would stare at glass of water. They turned to see a red haired McKenzie walking into the canteen accompanied by two men with blanked out faces.

"You looked so beautiful with red hair." Pandora smiled almost solemnly.

"Why are their faces blanked out?" McKenzie asked.

"They must not be present in Pandora's version on the memory. I believe what we're seeing is remnants of the memories that she picked up from Wade. I believe they have some kind of psychic connection that's allowing us to see things from his perspective." The Doctor rubbed his chin as he pondered the situation.

McKenzie in the memory walked past Wade as he stared at her, making no effort to hide the fact. McKenzie waved awkwardly, not really knowing what else to do.

"That... that was when you first met...? How can that be? You always told me how charming he was when you first got to know each other." Pandora looked confused.

"He practically stalked me around the office..." McKenzie said almost shrinking in her stance, not wanting to relive the experience.

The world changed around them showing Wade stood outside McKenzie's lab holding some flowers, the bouquet was accented with the vines from her tattoo.

"Oh god not this..." McKenzie looked down at the floor.

The Doctor picked up on her reluctance and couldn't help giving her hand a small squeeze. She looked up at him, almost surprised and returned the reassuring smile he was giving her.

Wade pressed the buzzer and McKenzie shouted from inside.

"Just a second!" her voice was accompanied by the sound of a small electrical pulse and some papers falling to the floor.

The Doctor smiled, he hadn't realised how eccentric she was.

McKenzie opened the door and seemed a little shocked by Wade's presence. Her red hair was held back by her glasses and it dropped messily at the sides of her face almost a little singed at the ends.

The Doctor tried to hide a chuckle.

"What...?" McKenzie asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Nothing." He smiled.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong lab." The memory of McKenzie laughed in confusion.

"No, these are for you, McKenzie Murphy!" Wade said, thrusting the flowers in McKenzie's face.

"Oh, urm–" she took the flowers, "Thank you... uh–"

"Wade. We eat lunch together some times." He smiled eagerly.

"Sorry, I..." McKenzie looked apologetic, obviously not remembering him.

"We don't always sit together."

"Right... Sorry how do you know my name?"

"I followed you up to your lab after lunch, it says it on the door."

"Wait, you followed me?"

Wade smiled innocently at her, "I thought you'd be flattered."

"Well, um thanks, I don't really know what these are for–" she noticed the vines in the bouquet and her expression changed, she looked apprehensive, "Sorry, what do you know about these vines..?"

"They're tattooed on your back!"

McKenzie straightened up, "Sorry, when have you seen my tattoo? No one here has seen my tattoo."

"You dropped your bag in the canteen once and I saw it when you bent over."

"Sorry, what?" her eyes widened, unsure of how to process this. She shook her head trying to get over it, "But you don't know what they mean do you?"

"No, I just asked for them from a flower shop."

"Right. Well thanks again... this has been–"

"Can I come in?" he almost tried to push his way in.

McKenzie stared, confused and unsure how to process the strange emotions she was getting from him, "No, sorry I'm busy."

The memory dissolved around them and McKenzie tried to ignore how mad she was feeling, "He used to do stuff like that all the time. Follow me round and try to give me little presents. I thought he was harmless..."

"But why is he being like that?" Pandora asked, "I don't understand. He didn't tell me any of this."

"Pandora he's probably never spoken an actual word to you in your life! I don't know exactly what happened but you've been grown in a tank with 20 years of uploaded memories!" McKenzie snapped.

Pandora stared, by the looks of it her mother had never snapped at her like that. "That... that can't be true...?" she asked weakly, "Mum... you remember it all don't you?" she looked up at McKenzie hopefully, but McKenzie shook her head. Pandora sighed and stared at the ground.

The next memory came into view, Wade was inside McKenzie's lab fiddling with the photo of her parents. Their faces were blurred out.

"Guess my parents aren't important enough to remember..." she rolled her eyes.

"As Pandora sees more of the truth, her link to Wade will weaken, we'll see less and less of his memories and more of yours. Just be patient." The Doctor said.

McKenzie walked into her lab making Wade jump.

"What are you doing in here?" she said almost angrily, "How did you get my password?"

Wade tried to come up with an answer but stumbled over his words.

"Look, I've asked you nicely please just leave me alone!"

The world crumbled around them as she shouted and a few scenes appeared at once,

McKenzie and The Doctor picking up the photo from her lab, her placing the photo in her room in the TARDIS, they heard McKenzie's voice speaking to her journal, all the places she'd been with the doctor.

"That's how he knew! He's had me bugged this whole time... I can't believe I didn't realise!" McKenzie narrowed her eyes angrily.

"I'm so sorry you had to put up with him, McKenzie..." The Doctor said.


	11. Chapter 11

The scenes changed again to Wade speaking to George behind the desk in the Planet Link head office.

"Then give me some good news for Christ sake! You come in here telling me they got away or you missed them or they'd recognise you! You told me you'd be able to find them!"

"But, Sir. They think you're locked up, surely antagonising them will only make them look for you?"

George sighed, "They crossed me, and I kill people who cross me. It's what I do. Now tell me what happened on 0X1B? Where's Vera?"

Wade stepped back. "I well." He paused, something bad had obviously happened by the looks of his ripped attire. He suddenly snapped, "It was his fault! He got her killed!"

"What?!" George jumped up slamming his hands on the desk in a fit of rage.

Everything went dark.

"I don't understand! Who is he? Who's dead!" Pandora demanded.

"That hasn't happened yet... For me at least." McKenzie looked concerned.

They heard a voice from the darkness.

"You take her, by force if you have to and get his child. If he takes something important from me, I will take everything that's important to him. I will destroy his entire world…"

McKenzie felt a chill. "So that was his plan all along... How– I don't understand."

"Because he's dangerous Mum, he wanted to take me from you and Dad and he succeeded! Can't you see?" Pandora pleaded with her.

"What? You understand?" McKenzie looked confused.

"Yes! And you need to as well, The Doctor is–"

"No, Pandora! That was George's voice, he's a criminal! He just likes toying with people's lives for fun! I just happened to get caught up in it because I worked at that awful place. Wade just wanted to keep me for himself, he didn't care about you that's why he was so willing to give you over to George! Some kind of sick mutual agreement… he gets me and George gets revenge… it's disgusting!"

"But, my whole life, the three of us were so happy till The Doctor came and took you away!"

"Pandora, we've never spoken until today!"

"What we're trying to tell you is that the memories you have were fabricated to make you believe certain things. You were grown in a tank and trained to be an assassin!" The Doctor added.

"But, but I–" Pandora stuttered.

"From what I can see... While trying to get to you this George fellow lost someone, and as revenge decided to kidnap you and train you as a killer." The Doctor said.

"But I'm not trained as a killer, I couldn't hurt a fly, Mum you have to believe me... I've been to all the clouds, there's no more white ones left."

"It's alright Pandora, this could be a long process. Memories are a delicate thing and everything that's been done to you is unimaginable. I'm so sorry..." McKenzie looked over at The Doctor and smiled, she thought back to her Doctor and a memory started to appear around them.

It was her room in the hotel, she saw herself waiting behind the door as The Doctor stepped into the room. Pandora was visibly angry just at the sight of him, she gripped McKenzie's hand tighter.

They watched as McKenzie tackled him onto the bed and held his arms behind his back.

"Who are you? How did you get here!" she said.

"Ah, _Napkin Girl_. I have to say this isn't what I expected at all..."

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

"I'm The Doctor and I don't know how I got here"

The Eleventh Doctor smiled, enjoying what he had to look forward to.

McKenzie blushed, thinking about him had brought her memories to their shared state.

The scene changed to inside the TARDIS.

"However did you manage to fit all of this into a coat room?"

"If that could be answered, we would all know _far_ too much..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Put simply, it's bigger on the inside… but it's the outside I'm more concerned about. This place, you said it wasn't real?"

"Right. Yes! We have to leave! Get me out of here! Anywhere, just go please!"

The memory faded.

"You asked him to take you away... but why?" asked Pandora.

"I was being held against my will with my memories erased. I barely even knew my own name. Originally I was an experiment. But Planet Link just left me there for 10 years."

The memory showed their journey together, dancing on Selina, meeting Jack and falling off of the Planet Link tower together. Then George standing in front of The Doctor holding a gun, shots rang out and he fell to the floor. George almost faded out, becoming McKenzie and she ran to The Doctor.

Pandora could feel her pain and fear as The Doctor began to regenerate.

"Mum... You really cared for him..."

"Yeah. I do..."

The Doctor smiled at how close McKenzie was to him, and how happy he was. He watched the scenes in wonder, then he stopped smiling. It wasn't him, not yet and he didn't know how long he would have to wait.

McKenzie noticed his feelings and they shared a look of confusion.

The memory showed McKenzie and her Doctor hugging in the TARDIS.

"What's this one...?" Pandora asked.

"It's earlier today... When we found out about you." She smiled, "We're your parents... I mean we will be eventually. I promise."

Pandora let go of The Doctor's hand breaking the circle and ending the illusion. They stood in the TARDIS and blinked, trying to return to reality.

"No..." she said stumbling back, "I don't understand. That can't be true!"

"But it is!" McKenzie said, "I can't say what they've done to you over the years, but this is the truth. I'm sorry but everything they've told you is a lie."

"No!" Pandora kept hold of McKenzie, "Mother, can't you see...? Can't you see what he's done to you, to all of you? This _Doctor_ is dangerous! He's brainwashed you, taken advantage of your abilities as an empath, he stole you from father!"

"Pandora, he _is_ your father!"

"No!" she shouted, "I don't believe it!"

"You've got to calm down." Said The Doctor, "The more you fight it, the more you allow your mind to become corrupted–"

"You're wrong! I'm getting you out of here." She pulled McKenzie along to the TARDIS door and The Doctor chased after them.

"Wait, Pandora don't–" McKenzie yelled as Pandora opened the door. She ran outside and saw the others.

"Oh, is everything ok then?" asked Rory.

The Eleventh Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and stopped behind them.

Pandora glared at her father, "You..." she hissed.

"I'll take that as a no..." said Amy.

The Doctor shared a look with his past self, who shrugged apologetically in return. He looked back at his future daughter, "You've got to calm down..." he said, backing away slightly as Pandora advanced, still holding onto McKenzie's hand.

"As if I'd ever listen to you!" Pandora spat.

"Well, she's definitely yours..." said Jack.

"I'm taking her away from you, you'll never find her!" she scrunched up her face is if she was in pain, "She'll be safe!"

A golden aura shimmered around her, she pulled McKenzie in close and she opened her eyes; they glowed a golden light. Everything around them shook.

"Doctor, what's happening?" asked Amy, shielding herself.

"I don't know!" they both shouted.

The Eleventh Doctor grabbed hold of McKenzie's hand a split second before they were teleported out, leaving behind nothing but a puff of golden smoke.


End file.
